


I have loved (the stars) too fondly too truly to be fearful of the night.

by sourdough_pup



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Creature Fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourdough_pup/pseuds/sourdough_pup
Summary: Just because Peter hasn't found his Hoard yet, doesn't mean Wade gets to take all the candy.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111
Collections: Isn't It Bromantic - Fic or Treat 2020





	I have loved (the stars) too fondly too truly to be fearful of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic of Treat Prompt 14 - One of them is a dragon and hoards the candy like treasure (with a bit of a twist)
> 
> Title is from the poem The Old Astronomer to His Pupil by Sarah Williams and has nothing to do with the fic. Also, my first SpideyPool fic!

“I can't believe _I'm_ the dragon but _you're_ the one hoarding the candy.” Peter stood in front of Wade with his arms crossed and his wings out. 

“Hey! Just because you haven't figured out your Hoard yet doesn't mean I can't take advantage of Halloween.” Wade shot back, pulling the pile of candy away from Peter.

“That's not the point! The candy is to hand out to kids, not for us to eat.”

Wade seemed to realize he had hit a sore point. “Sorry Petey.”

Peter's wings drooped. “No, I shouldn't have snapped,” he apologized with a sigh.

Wade wiggled around so there was space on the coach. Then he patted the cushion next to him as if his intent wasn't obvious enough. “Want to talk about it?” He offered.

Pater gave up and flopped down, letting himself curl into Wade's warmth. It was one of the best things about his mate's strange healing and immortality, the constant heat generated by his cells regenerating. “It's so frustrating. I've had Collections a few times, but never found my one thing. I thought it might be cameras or photographs for a while. Had a really nice book Collection, too, mostly comics and science books, but that didn't go anywhere either. I'm twenty five! Everyone else figured theirs out years ago, so I just...feel stuck.

Wad suddenly jumped up from the coach; only Peter's advanced reflexes kept him from ending up on the floor. “You know what this call for, baby boy!  
“No?”

“We're gonna go find your Hoard!”

“Find my—Wade, it doesn't work like that!” Peter protested, but even as he said it, he knew it was useless. He recognized the look on Wade's face, not even death would stop him in his self-given mission. Which, admittedly was a bad choice of phrase given Wade's immortality. Not even Bea Arthur herself could stop him, Peter thought as he let Wade pull him up.

“Not with that attitude it doesn't! Come on,up, up!” Peter let himself smile as Wade dragged him into the bedroom and tossed a sweatshirt in his face. Suit up, Petey, it's cold outside!”

“Alright, alright,” Peter laughed, drawing his wings and tail under his skin as he pulled the sweatshirt on. “Just don't throw my shoes at me like that.”

“No promises~” Wade sang from where he had disappeared back into the living room. Peter hurried after him, starting to look forward to whatever Wade had planned the more he thought about it. The chances of them actually figuring out his Hoard were minimal, but he always had fun when he went out with Wade.

It only took them a few minutes to grab shoes and wallets and keys and then they were out the door.

“Wait!” Peter stopped suddenly. “We have to put the candy out!”

Wade whined, though Peter wasn't sure if it was impatience or having to give up his stash. “But Petey...”

“The littlest kids will be out trick-or-treating soon and I don't want ours to be the one place without candy, even if we aren't here.” Peter insisted.

“Fine. But you're buying me more if there's none left.”

“Of course.” Peter agreed as he ran back in to grab the jack-o-lantern bucket he bought just for this purpose. “Ok, now we can go.” 

“First things first,” Wade told Peter seriously. “Tacos.”

Peter snorted. “I'm pretty sure we would know by now if my Hoard was tacos.”

Wade shook his head, mock disappointed. “Come on, Petey, what sort of scientist are you? We have to be  _methodical_ and  _thorough._ ”

“I'll show you _thorough_.” Peter sassed back, hip-checking Wade gently. “But it will have to wait until later. For now, this whole thing was your idea, so you get to buy.”

“Yes, sir!” Wade saluted before racing off towards the hole-in-the-wall around the corner. “Last one there has to do the laundry,” He called back.

“Wade!” By the time Peter caught up, Wade was already ordering, so Peter snagged a table for them. It didn't take long for their food to be ready, the staff very familiar with them from their frequent visits.

“So,” Peter asked after they had both eaten at least 6 tacos. “I can firmly say that tacos aren't it. Do I get to know what exactly this plan of yours entails?”

“It's like you don't know me at all.” Wade told him.

Peter sighed. “That's what I thought.”

***

“Well,” Peter said as he pulled his sweatshirt off so he could shake out his wings and tail. “We went to the biggest thrift store in Queens, two parks, the mall, and three specialty stores that I didn't know existed and I'm not sure I wanted to know. We rescued two black cats, one from a tree and the other who was actually a lost shape-shifting child, accidentally crashed a Halloween party, won a costume contest even though neither of us are dressed up.” Wade looked at him expectantly when he paused to sit on the edge of the rooftop next to Wade. “And maybe I still haven't figured out my Hoard, but it was a lot of fun.” He admitted with a smile.

“Ha!” Wade cheered, before gently bumping Peter's shoulder with his own. “I am sorry we couldn't find your Hoard, though.”

“It's okay, Wade.” Peter told him as he leaned into the contact. “I didn't really expect us to. I mean, I've lived here my whole life and not found it, so the chances of that changing tonight were slim.”

Wade settled his arm over Peter's shoulders, mindful of his wings, and pulled him close.” “I still wish we had. And I maintain that the thrift shop was a great idea!”

Peter laughed. “It was! And even if we didn't find my Hoard, I will cherish that memory of that angry bird mug forever.”

“Not to mention the fuzzy orange table cloth!”

“Or the giant hot-dog statue!”

They laughed over the many ridiculous things they had found for a few more minutes before settling into the relative quiet of the rooftop at night. There was little Peter liked more than watching the stars as the muted street noise of New York City drifted up. It was often hard to see them and the smell of exhaust was sometimes overwhelming, but for someone born and raised in the city, it was peaceful and comforting. He didn't have to worry about people seeing his less human traits, either. “You know, the only time I've been out the city was when Ben took me stargazing?” Peter mentioned to Wade, lost in his thoughts. “He used to take me camping every summer just so we could see the stars clearly. Well, and fly, but I used to fly with Harry all the time.”

“Yeah?” Wade prompted.

“It was this little town upstate, he said he and my dad worked there one summer and he wanted to share it with me.” Peter laughed. “He said the first year we went,he had to bribe me because I wanted to play with Harry instead, but that after I saw how clear the sky was, I kept asking when I could go back.”

“That's a good memory, Petey.”

“I miss him.” Peter admitted.

They sat for a while, listening to kids in costumes and their frazzled parents run around as they watched the sky. “Hey baby boy,” Wade started slowly, voice thoughtful. Peter hummed in acknowledgment. “You ever have those glow-in-the-dark stars in your room.”

“I did, I had them all over my ceiling. I made constellations and everything. How did you know?”

“Just a hunch.” Wade shrugged. “You've got that star lamp, too, you know, and the star-shaped fairy lights. The space playing cards, too.”

“Oh yeah, I do.” Peter turned so he could meet Wade's eyes. “What are you getting at.”

“This might sound ridiculous, I don't know, I'm not a dragon, but is it possible that stars are your Hoard?”

“Stars? That's...” Peter paused as he thought about it. It seemed impossible at first, you can't Hoard stars—to big, too far away, too dangerous. But Wade wasn't suggesting actual stars, more the idea was stars. Not to mention he knew a few people with more abstract Hoards—Ned might Hoard Legos, but MJ Hoarded people's expressions. And the more he thought about it, the more he was sure Wade was right. Thinking about stars made his heart feel full. It was like how he felt about his Collections but stronger. It was like how he felt when he thought about Aunt May or Wade.

“The stars are all still in my room.” Peter said slowly. “All but one. I tried to take them down, you know, to bring when I moved in with you, but it took the paint off the walls. So I figured, I'd just have to see them when I spent time with Aunt May, and I planned to visit a lot anyway. The one I did pull down I brought with me though. It's in my memory box.”

“Want to go see if that cute little jewelry store is still open and has anything?” Wade offered softly after Peter had been quiet for a few minutes, understanding how momentous this was for Peter.

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good.” Peter agreed. 


End file.
